Sabor Da Páscoa
by Lina Limao
Summary: E foi quando O tio do ramen sentiu o cheiro forte de chocolate, viu os papéis de embrulho de barulho irritante ser aberto, as bocas sujas de chocolate e os brindes coloridos que ele sentiu o verdadeiro sabor da páscoa. :: Especial De Páscoa ::


**Sabor Da Páscoa **

Em Konoha, na véspera da páscoa, vários habitantes fazem seus desejos mais secretos sobre seus ovos. Eles acreditam com muita fé no tradicional 'amigo de chocolate' anual da vila.

Naruto tirou Tenten. Naruto não conhecia bem Tenten, mas ele sabia o ovo que ela havia pedido. Tenten havia pedido um ovo de chocolate crocante, um daqueles que ela adorava sentar e comer os bom-bons e tudo.

Tenten, por sua vez, tirou Lee. Lee pulou em cima de Tenten tentando ver quem ela havia tirado, tentou todo tipo de chantagem, mas ela se manteve forte. Lee havia pedido um ovo de chocolate preto. Um daqueles ovos que vinham com um brinquedo, ao que Tenten se lembrava, era um contador de passos.

Lee havia tirado Hinata. Tenten conseguiu tomar o papel das mãos de Lee e descobriu que ele havia tirado Hinata. Teve uma crise de riso, diante do desespero do amigo em satisfazer as vontades da companheira tão doce e calada. Hinata havia pedido um ovo de chocolate branco. Um daqueles que vinham com bom-bons em formato de corações e um embrulho vermelho, demasiadamente bonito.

Hinata havia tirado Kiba. Fora incrivelmente difícil convencer Kiba de que ela havia tirado Shino, mas ela, depois de muita persistência, conseguiu. Kiba havia pedido um ovo de chocolate meio-amargo. O brinde era um cachorrinho de pelúcia, e Hinata teve certeza que o sabor do ovo não tinha nada a ver com a preferência de Kiba pelo ovo. Tinha algo a ver com o brinde.

Kiba havia tirado Ino. Era perceptível que ele havia tirado alguém que não gostava. Os palpites que rolavam era que ele havia tirado Chouji, mas ele havia tirado a kunoichi loira, que havia pedido o ovo mais enfeitado. Com confetes coloridos na casca de chocolate ao leite e os bom-bons em forma de morango, recheados de cereja.

Ino havia tirado Shikamaru. Ino apenas riu quando tirou o papel, e Chouji e Sakura faltaram matá-la quando ela escondeu o papel e disse não mostrar a nenhum dos dois nem sob pena de morte. O ovo que Shikamaru havia pedido era um ovo de chocolate preto, que vinha com alguns bom-bons com recheio de coco. Ino teve certeza que era a mais sortuda por tirar alguém que quisesse algo tão simples.

Shikamaru havia tirado Neji. Shikamaru torceu o nariz ao ver o nome do Hyuga em suas mãos e suspirou profundamente antes de perguntar a Tenten o ovo que o Hyuga queria. O ovo que Neji gostava, era um ovo muito chechelento para um Hyuga. Ele tinha a casca trufada e vinha com bom-bons trufados. Custavam os olhos da cara e Shikamaru se arrependeu de pedir um ovo tão simples.

Neji faltou ter um colapso ao ver o nome de Chouji no papel. Tenten conseguiu tomar o papel de Neji também e morreu de rir enquanto escondia o seu das mãos curiosas de Lee. O ovo que Chouji queria, era um ovo de Um quilo e meio, do mais puro chocolate ao leite, com uns trocentos bom-bons recheados de chocolate branco. Neji suspirou ao ver o preço dos ovos e suspirou ainda mais ao ter que comprá-lo.

Chouji deu uma risada longa e gostosa ao ver que havia tirado Sai. Sai era fácil e extremamente bobão, ele só era demasiadamente inexperiente com os novos amigos. O ovo que Sai havia pedido era um ovo de chocolate meio a meio, isto é, metade chocolate branco e metade de chocolate ao leite. Os bom-bons seguiam o mesmo esquema, só que o recheio variava de chocolate meio amargo para chocolate branco.

Sai deu um longo suspiro e ficou com a pulga atrás da orelha quando viu o nome de Shino no papel em que havia pegado. Foi difícil escapar do curto interrogatório de Naruto e Sakura, mas ele obteve pleno sucesso. Shino era difícil, e o ovo que havia pedido ainda mais difícil de encontrar. Sai nunca havia ouvido falar naquele ovo estranho. Um ovo de doce de leite, com um brinde mais estranho ainda. O brinde era um brinquedo ridículo. Era um estilingue. Sai pensou por um instante que aquele brinde cretino tinha ainda mais a ver com Naruto do que com Shino, mas decidiu comprar mesmo assim.

Shino apenas suspirou aliviado quando viu o nome de quem havia tirado. Sakura. Era fácil. Ela queria um Ovo muito estranho, porém comum. O ovo de Sakura era um ovo de chocolate meio amargo, com os bom-bons recheados de cereja e o embrulho mais chamativo e rosa que ele já havia visto. Pensou positivo e conseguiu enganar Kiba alegando ter tirado Hinata. Por algum motivo que ele não entendeu, Kiba começou a rir. Pobre Kiba, tão enganado...

Sakura por sua vez, não sabia se ria ou se chorava com seu amigo. Naruto. Fora difícil convencê-lo de que não havia NENHUM ovo de rámen rodando pelo mercado, e fora mais difícil ainda evitá-lo por cinco dias e se livrar de suas perguntas intimidadoras. Ino também havia sido demasiadamente cruel, alegando que Sakura havia tirado a Ino e estava escondendo o jogo. O ovo de Naruto não era difícil, difícil era sair sem encontrar um dos dois para comprar. Era um ovo de chocolate branco, com o brinde de um sapinho de pelúcia.

O dia da páscoa finalmente chegou. E todos se reuniram na barraca de rámen com seus ovos para trocar. A primeira a falar foi Tenten, que sorriu um sorriso largo e começou a dar as dicas. Shikamaru descobriu assim que ela falou a segunda frase. 'uma pessoa que adora treinar e adora Taijutsu'. Lee deu um caloroso abraço na Kunoichi e realmente pulou de alegria ao receber o ovo que havia pedido.

Lee apanhou o ovo que havia trazido e sorriu. Apertou a sacolinha nas mãos e respirou bem fundo antes de falar que a sua amiga secreta tinha os olhos mais perolados do mundo. Não foi nada difícil descobrir que era Hinata. Hinata corou ao receber o abraço de Lee e deu um sorriso doce ao ver o ovo que queria. Sorriu com gratidão e apanhou o ovo que havia trazido. Os dedos pálidos se fecharam no contorno do ovo e ela disse que seu amigo era o amigo mais animal de todos. Tenten gritou, super entusiasmada que era Kiba.

Kiba arregalou os olhos e deu um abraço de urso em Hinata, enquanto perguntava a ela por que ela não havia dito que havia tirado a ele. Hinata deu um curto suspiro e decidiu explicar depois. Kiba sorriu ao ver o ovo que Hinata havia lhe dado e lhe agradeceu com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ele pegou o ovo que havia comprado, e apenas pela cor da embalagem, Lee denunciou que era Ino, e ela sorriu constrangida enquanto Kiba a sufocava em seu abraço amigo. Ela sorriu e deu um gritinho histérico ao ver seu tão querido ovo.

Ino pegou o ovo que havia comprado e alisou bem o papel, antes de pensar bem para começar a dar as dicas. Por fim, fitou Shikamaru e decidiu exatamente o que dizer para matar logo aquele assunto. Até mesmo Naruto soube com facilidade quem era, quando Ino disse que havia tirado a pessoa mais preguiçosa do mundo. Shikamaru se levantou e deu-lhe um abraço antes de sorrir satisfeito com o ovo que havia ganhado. Quem tinha dito que dinheiro era qualidade?

Shikamaru tomou nas mãos o ovo que havia comprado e sorriu imensamente. Logo disse que era o Hyuga mais chato e Neji foi até ele, revoltado. Deram-se um aperto de mãos e Neji observou o ovo. Não era o que ele havia pedido. Neji suspirou e fitou Shikamaru, que sorria satisfeito. Shikamaru deu uma risada ao ver a cara de decepção de Neji e explicou que ele apenas havia mudado o embrulho, o ovo era o que Neji havia pedido. E Neji sorriu um sorriso infantil enquanto se abraçava ao ovo de chocolate tão querido.

Neji (com muito custo) abandonou o ovo que havia ganhado de Shikamaru e pegou nas mãos o que havia comprado. Um enorme ovo. Na verdade, o maior de todos. Ele nem precisou falar nada. Todos mataram apenas pelo tamanho do ovo que era o Chouji. E Chouji pareceu ficar bem feliz já que tomou o ovo das mãos de Neji, sentou no chão, abriu e começou a comer ali mesmo. Neji ficou perplexo quando Chouji disse a Ino que entregasse seu ovo a Sai.

Chouji não se importava com o que Sai fosse pensar ou deixar de pensar, naquele momento seu tão amado ovo de chocolate era seu bem maior. Mas a malvada e cruel Ino tomou o pesado ovo do colo de Chouji e depois de dar-lhe três pontapés o obrigou a entregar o ovo de Sai ele mesmo. Ino podia ser tão malvada as vezes. Chouji ficou emburrado. Pegou o ovo de sai com desgosto e entregou ao moreno, que pareceu mais pálido do que o costume, enquanto tentava sorrir amigavelmente.

Naruto e Sakura começaram a torcer os dedos enquanto sai se levantava com um ovo nas mãos. Os dois haviam vigiado Sai durante os dias que haviam se passado e sabiam que Sai havia tentando. Torciam para que o amigo secreto de sai fosse alguém bem estranho para pedir um ovo com um prêmio daqueles. Sai não tentou dar nenhuma dica. Ele sentia, ele sabia por si próprio que se tentasse dar a Shino algum adjetivo seria praticamente jogado as cobras, por isso apenas estendeu o ovo para Shino e deu um sorriso longo.

Shino murmurou um 'obrigado' para Sai e ficou de pé com o ovo que havia comprado. Shino não se importava muito, mas ele realmente estava tentando manter-se na linha com os amigos. Ele queria se aproximar mais deles, ele queria 'fazer parte' das conversas, por isso ele havia comprado o ovo exatamente como Sakura havia pedido. Kiba ficou frustrado ao lembrar-se de que não sabia quem Shino havia tirado, Já que Lee havia tirado Hinata, e não Shino, como ele dissera. Kiba começou a roer as unhas. A tensão estava lhe matando. Shino resolveu dar uma dica. Disse que ela era a dona dos cabelos mais coloridos que ele já havia visto, e Sakura deu uma longa risada antes de dar-lhe um abraço e apanhar o ovo nas mãos. Sorriu ao ver seu delicioso ovo de cereja.

Mas o sorriso de Sakura se desfez ao lembrar-se de que teria de entregar o ovo a Naruto. Ela largou seu ovo, e ao mesmo tempo, os amigos se entreolharam. Ou era Tenten ou era Naruto, e Sakura sabia que Naruto torcia para que fosse ele. Ela via os olhos azuis cintilarem e aquilo a fez rir. Ela não disse nenhuma dica, apenas lhe estendeu o ovo rindo e ele riu de volta para ela, antes de dar-lhe um abraço caloroso. Sakura riu dentre o abraço do amigo e lhe estendeu seu tão querido ovo com um sapinho de pelúcia dentro e Naruto vibrou.

Naruto fitou Tenten com os olhos azuis brilhando e Tenten riu daquela cena, enquanto olhava para os amigos, que riam. Tenten sentiu-se azarada por alguns instantes, até que ele estendeu para ela seu ovo. Exatamente do modo que ela queria. Tenten deu um pulinho e bateu palmas antes de dar um abraço desajeitado em Naruto e tomar em seus braços seu tão querido ovo de chocolate.

E o tio do rámen deu um sorriso largo enquanto via aquela garotada toda sentada no chão com os ovos de chocolates desembrulhados nas mãos. Os embrulhos de barulho irritante sendo desamarrados, Naruto, Lee e Kiba (com as bocas sujas de chocolate) corriam de um lado para o outro com seus brindes. Sakura, Ino, Hinata e Tenten, trocavam entre si os bom-bons que haviam vindo em seus ovos, e riam, enquanto sujavam as pontas dos dedos de chocolate. Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino e Shikamaru, apenas comiam seus ovos com fervor, deliciando-se do mais gostoso chocolate e sujando completamente suas mãos e roupas.

E foi então que o tio do rámen sorriu e cruzou os braços contra o peito. Aquele era o verdadeiro sabor da páscoa. Não era o sabor ou o cheiro do chocolate, mas o cheiro e o sabor da amizade que emanava daqueles jovens.

**xox**

_Meu estranho jeito de dizer: Feliz Páscoa 8D_


End file.
